


я вижу сердцем (как он прекрасен)

by jana_nox



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Когда Вонщик записался на уроки рисования с натуры в качестве модели, последнее, на что он рассчитывал, было встретить Хагена - возможно, самого красивого мужчину, которого он когда-либо видел.





	я вижу сердцем (как он прекрасен)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to see with the heart (he is simply beautiful)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673917) by [hakyeonni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyeonni/pseuds/hakyeonni). 



> Написано и переведено специально для кпопау 2017.❤️ Название - перефраз из песни Ranmstein.

— И машину ты не можешь себе позволить.

Главная цель существования Тэгуна — это раздражать Вонщика. Вонщик героически подавляет в себе желание дать ему локтем под ребра, хотя один лишь Бог знает, где он берет силы.

— Я на другое смотрю, — вздыхает он, глазами бегая по доске объявлений, приткнувшейся перед маленьким двориком их общежития.

Среди десятков флайеров, как потрепанных, так и с любовью приклеенных разноцветными наклейками, можно найти объявления на любой вкус. 

“Учебники по криминологии за 2 год, приемлемая цена, в хорошем состоянии”. 

“Тойота Камри 2002 года, с пробегом, но еще на ходу, $6,000 или около того”. 

“УТЕРЯН: золотой айфон @ университетском баре в субботу вечером, $$$ вознаграждение!”. 

“Нужна помощь с экзаменом по английскому? Я помогу! Отличник с прекрасными оценками свободен для репетиторства вечером по понедельникам, средам и четвергам”. 

Периодически останавливаться, чтобы проверить объявления, вошло у Вонщика в привычку, а вдруг взгляд за что-нибудь зацепится. Он так подобрал себе XBox и пару игр по отличной цене, так что его вера в доску объявлений крепка. Тэгун же? Еретик.

— Пошли уже, — ноет Тэгун и, когда это не дает должного эффекта, фыркает. — Что ты ищешь? Здесь не бывает ничего стоящего. Просто люди, продающие всякую фигню и ищущие, с кем бы перепихнуться. — Он тычет пальцем в тематический флайер, которые иронически обещает “хорошо провести время”. — Может, тебе стоит взять вот этот?

Вонщик давит улыбку, которая только раззадорит Тэгуна, и все-таки дает ему в ребра. Звук, который в ответ издает Тэгун, такой неожиданный, что он отвлекается, чтобы посмотреть на нанесенный им урон. И тут краем глаза цепляет что-то — один из флайеров. В углу, где-то сверху, как будто кто-то не хотел, чтобы его заметили, висит квадратик кремово-белой бумаги, которая оказывается приятной на ощупь, когда Вонщик встает на цыпочки, чтобы потрогать ее.

— Смотри, что я нашел.

Тэгун моментально перестает притворяться, что смертельно ранен, и смотрит на объявление. Он читает напечатанный там текст, и его брови исчезают в стратосфере.

— Рисование с натуры?

— Ты должен записаться, — Вонщик игнорирует следующий за этими словами удар, и, ухмыляясь, отвечает ему таким же выпадом. — Я уверен, они будут счастливы рисовать такую соплю, как ты.

— Я? Это ты у нас снимаешь одежду ради пропитания. Ты должен записаться. По крайней мере, это законнее, чем твоя обычная работа, — дразнит его Тэгун, но сразу же морщится, когда видит, что его слова обидели Вонщика. — Прости. Язык мой — враг мой.

Не то, чтобы это было сюрпризом. Кроме Тэгуна, единственный, кто знает про профессию Вонщика, — это Хонбин, но он предпочитает вообще ее не обсуждать, краснеет от одного упоминания. Тэгун же показушен в своем неодобрении, что грустно, но ожидаемо. Вонщик привык. Работа камбоя платит по счетам, и хорошо так платит, но она не всем по душе и не для всеобщего обсуждения. Но это ведь нормально, правда? 

— Ничего страшного, — вздыхает он и отворачивается обратно к флайеру. “Хорошая оплата”, — написано снизу, и это слегка поднимает ему настроение. Он никогда не стыдился своей любви к деньгам, а лишняя наличка про запас — это всегда хорошо. — Как думаешь, мне на самом деле стоит записаться? 

Тэгун чувствует, что вопрос задан со всей серьезностью и наклоняет голову, раздумывая.

— Если хочешь. Для тебя это будет легко, потому что ты уже привык, э, раздеваться. Я не знаю, смог бы я, — пожимает он плечами. — И пишут, что платят неплохо. Я считаю, попробовать стоит.

Довольный полученным от лучшего друга благословением (и уже обеспокоенный, когда это он так сильно стал полагаться на мнение Тэгуна) Вонщик отрывает полоску бумаги с номером телефона и прячет его в карман.

— Здорово. Ладно, пошли уже. Пора покончить с этим заданием. Мне кажется, Хонбин свою часть уже сдал.

— Будь прокляты групповые проекты, — чертыхается про себя Тэгун, но безропотно следует за Вонщиком в их учебный корпус.

//

Несмотря на сказанное раньше, Вонщик не спешит звонить по указанному номеру. Лежа в кровати, он слушает музыку и вертит клочок бумаги в руках, мыслями за тысячи километров отсюда. Сомнения не покидают его, когда он чистит зубы, глядит на свое отражение в зеркале и в очередной раз решает, что ему пора подстричься (пару месяцев назад он покрасился в ярко-красный цвет и с тех пор не перекрашивался, потому что ему так нравится, хотя корни уже видны). 

Когда они с Тэгуном встречаются в следующий раз, Вонщик так и не успел принять решение.

Учитывая, чем он занимается, это не должно быть большой проблемой. Здесь, по крайней мере, Тэгун прав: Вонщик действительно привык раздеваться перед людьми. Но голый в интернете и голый перед студентами его собственного (пускай и небольшого) университета, людьми, с которыми он может столкнуться следующие несколько лет, — это совсем разные вещи.

В итоге он набирает номер, только взвесив все “за” и “против” у себя в уме. И все равно он не до конца уверен в своем решении, просто устал спорить сам с собой. Он успокаивает себя мыслями о деньгах и слушает длинные гудки.

— Алло? — произносит женский голос в трубке.

— Привет! — выпаливает он и отчего-то краснеет. — Эм, меня зовут Ким Вонщик, я звоню по поводу объявления о рисунке с натуры? Вы искали моделей?

Его собеседник радуется.

— О, привет! Да, это я веду этот урок, меня зовут Гюри. У тебя есть опыт модели для рисования с натуры?

— Нет, но я до этого уже работал моделью онлайн, — он прочищает горло и закрывает глаза. — Голым. Это была… художественная инсталляция.

Наступает пауза, во время которой они оба пытаются переварить эту ложь. В конце концов, Гюри продолжает говорить, и Вонщик не может скрыть облегчения. 

— Отлично. Большинство, с кем я уже говорила, не имеют опыта, так что это только плюс. Какого ты роста? Сколько ты весишь? Какое телосложение?

Вонщик выпаливает цифры, замирая над “телосложением”, но в итоге останавливается на “худой, но мускулистый”, что, он надеется, хорошо его описывает. Голос Гюри звучит довольно. 

— Хочешь придти на следующей неделе? В какие дни ты свободен?

Через некоторое время Вонщик вешает трубку и смотрит на телефон несколько озадаченно. Все прошло проще, чем он ожидал, хотя, конечно, ему пришлось соврать про порно. Он уже к этому как-то привык, хотя он уверен, что Гюри все поняла, ее так просто не проведешь. Ну и ладно. Он не стыдится того, что делает, хотя, может, и должен. Это местами весело, приносит деньги, и он может работать в том графике, который ему подходит, — роскошь, которой не могут похвастаться его ровесники. Если смотреть на вещи объективно, он в выигрыше. Ему просто надо дрочить на камеру по несколько часов в неделю. А это рисование с натуры? Там даже дрочить не надо, сплошные плюсы, если вы спросите Вонщика.

Он бросает телефон на кровать и идет к двери. Пора ему выкопать Тэгуна из-под той горы домашки, в которую он себя закопал. Видят небеса, он может позволить себе пропустить пару стаканов.

//

Несмотря на то, что территория университета довольно маленькая, Вонщик никогда не был у здания изобразительных искусств, которое находится от него в одной автобусной остановке. Всю дорогу туда он заглушает свои нервы громкой музыкой в наушниках, уговаривая себя, что волноваться не о чем. Но он волнуется. Все мероприятие не стоит и выеденного яйца, но он все равно психует и медленно сходит с ума. К тому времени, как он подъезжает к своей остановке, у него трясутся руки, и он чувствует себя полным идиотом, в том числе и потому, что забыл посмотреть, куда ему идти, и дорогу приходится спрашивать у проходящих мимо студентов.

Это старая часть университета, старее, чем та, где учится он, так что, проходя мимо, он успевает полюбоваться на здания. Многочасовые лекции Хонбина о необходимости ценить викторианскую архитектуру привили ему здоровый интерес к подобным вещам, точно также, как, благодаря Тэгуну, он подтянул математику, а эти двое могут теперь на равных обсуждать с ним историю, потому что он без конца им про нее рассказывает. Подобные вещи радуют Вонщика. Он гонит прочь мысли о том, что собирается сделать, и думает, как хорошо бы было, если бы с ним сейчас были Хонбин и его камера. Пятнистая тень, падающая на фасад главного здания, выглядит потрясающе. На практике оказывается, что он уделяет ей даже слишком много внимания и потому не смотрит, куда идет. Так что когда он отворачивается, чтобы посмотреть направо, он грубо сталкивается с кем-то, опрокидывая их обоих на землю.

— Блять, — ругается он. Его глаза расширяются, когда он видит, что незнакомец не только морщится и потирает голову, но еще выронил пенал и альбом для рисования на землю. — О черт, мне так жаль!

Он поднимается на колени и суматошно засовывает карандаши обратно в пенал в форме банана.

— Ничего страшного, — успокаивает его незнакомец, поднимая альбом с земли и прижимая его к груди (Вонщик мельком замечает радугу — маленький стикер, аккуратно приклеенный к обложке).

Вонщику, наконец, удается его хорошенько разглядеть, и его бьет током, стоит им только встретиться глазами. Незнакомец прекрасен, его золотистая кожа сияет на солнце, челка падает на глаза, рубашка слегка расстегнута и манит полоской гладкой кожи. Вонщик заворожен и даже не замечает, как тот, нахмурив брови, изучает его в ответ. Вонщик полностью потерялся в его глазах, не может сдержаться и делает шаг вперед.

— Меня зовут Вонщик, — в порыве гениальности представляется он.

— Хаген, — отвечает ему незнакомец. Он встает с земли и протягивает Вонщику руку. — Извини, не смотрел, куда иду.

Рука Хагена теплая и мягкая, и у Вонщика сжимается что-то в животе, когда тот помогает ему встать на ноги.

— Я тоже. Я залюбовался зданием. Э, ты знаешь, как найти комнату 503?

Если бы он мог взять свои слова обратно, он бы тут же это сделал. Он не просто запарывает их первый разговор, Хаген продолжает на него смотреть — взгляд скользит по его телу, останавливаясь на татуировках на руках, — как будто узнает его. Хотя, может, презрение в его взгляде относится к глупостям, раздающимся из рта Вонщика? “Залюбовался зданием? Круто сказано, Вонщик”, корит он себя. Он сжимает губы, чтобы не выпалить что-нибудь еще особенно тупое, например “ты самый красивый парень, которого я когда-либо видел”. 

— Я как раз туда иду. Могу проводить тебя, если хочешь, — предлагает Хаген, когда пауза затягивается.

— О. Было бы здорово. — Слишком поздно Вонщик замечает, что все еще держит в заложниках пенал в форме банана, и отдает его Хагену, когда они отправляются в путь. — Я не часто попадаю в эту часть университета. Никогда вообще-то.

Хаген странно на него смотрит.

— Но разве ты идешь не на урок рисования с натуры? — Он только сейчас замечает, что у Вонщика нет ни рюкзака, ни альбома для рисования, и удивленно поднимает бровь. — Или ты только познакомиться?

— Мне кажется, я ваша модель, — объясняет Вонщик. Ему приходится закусить щеку изнутри, когда у Хагена расширяются от удивления глаза.

-А, — говорит Хаген и прочищает горло. — О.

Если Вонщик ничего себе не придумывает (а это вполне может быть, потому что Хаген привлекает его так сильно, как никто и никогда до этого), то Хаген ведет себя слегка странно. Как будто он узнает Вонщика, может, они встречались на вечеринке в универе или что-то такое? Хотя Вонщику сложно поверить, что он мог забыть такого красавца. Хотя, стоит признать, в своей жизни он напивался до беспамятства и не один раз. Может, они вместе ходили на одни и те же лекции? Но опять же, Хагена сложно забыть. Он даже ходит как заколдованный, как будто скользит по земле. Собственная походка в сравнении кажется Вонщику детской и неуклюжей. Наверное, Хаген танцор или что-то в этом роде. 

(Ему не хочется думать о том, что Хаген может знать его по его видео — этого просто не может быть, и думать о таком не стоит. Совсем. Даже сама мысль хватает его своими холодными щупальцами за желудок, низко и кусаче.)

Остаток пути они проделывают в тишине. Вонщик пытается смотреть куда угодно, кроме как на Хагена: на пробегающих мимо студентов, практически все они в татуировках и пирсингах, на здания, такие же прекрасные внутри, как снаружи, трещины в тротуаре. Не особо получается. Он не может удержаться и тайком бросает на Хагена взгляды, хоть и пытается сделать вид, что не делает этого (безуспешно). Хаген великолепен, и Вонщик не привык чувствовать себя хуже кого-то, но он определенно проигрывает в сравнении, пока они идут бок о бок.

— Вот мы и пришли, — говорит Хаген, стоит им остановиться перед ничем не примечательной и совершенно обычной дверью в аудиторию. Он поворачивается к Вонщику и одаряет его широкой улыбкой.

— Я уверен, Гюри захочет с тобой поговорить. Она скорее всего внутри. Она всегда приходит раньше. — Пока он говорит, Вонщик замечает, что в нем есть что-то, что делает его более зрелым, чем его сверстники. Наверное, он старше Вонщика. Может, примерно возраста Тэгуна?

— Отлично, — с опозданием отвечает Вонщик, поняв, что Хаген ждет от него какой-то реакции. — Спасибо, что проводил.

Хаген пожимает плечами и улыбается. От неловкости, которая царила между ними ранее, не остается и следа. Он выглядит, как любой другой дружелюбный студент, и Вонщику остается гадать, не разыгралось ли у него воображение. 

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Без лишних проволочек Вонщик заходит в класс, потому что, как бы ему ни хотелось потусоваться и поболтать с Хагеном еще немножко, он так же ждет не дождется денежек, которые ему причитаются по истечении этого часа. Аудитория выглядит знакомо, отличают ее только мольберты вместо парт — хотя, если присмотреться, парты тоже есть, просто они приставлены к стене где-то сзади. Впереди классная доска, компьютер, но главное — черный диван из потрескавшейся и изношенный кожи, но достаточно чистый. У Вонщика что-то кувыркается в животе, стоит ему его увидеть. Из-за компьютера встает женщина и улыбается, когда видит, с кем он пришел.

— Хаген! А кто это?

— Я Вонщик, — он делает шаг вперед и протягивает ей руку. Он волновался, что она окажется старше, но она совсем молодая, может, ровесница Хагена. Эта мысль его успокаивает. — Приятно познакомиться.

— А, моя модель! — Гюри жмет его руку и без всякого стеснения осматривает его с ног до головы, поджав губы. — Отлично. Очень приятно познакомиться, Вонщик. Пойдем со мной в подсобку, там ты сможешь переодеться в халат, пока не пришли остальные студенты.

Хаген успевает пристроить свой альбом на одном из мольбертов, пока Вонщик покорно следует за ней до двери, которую не заметил раньше, в глубине класса. Хаген даже не поднимает головы, когда он проходит мимо, хотя Вонщик смотрит на него, не отрываясь.

Подсобка оказывается больше, чем он представлял. По стенам расставлены стеллажи с разнообразными предметами, со своего места Вонщик видит тюбики с краской, ряды кисточек, проволоку, глину и целую кучу других вещей, которые так сразу и не назовешь. Там также есть стол, четыре маленьких табуретки и, когда он закрывает за собой дверь, с обратной стороны на ней висит черный халат. 

— Когда ты вернешься в аудиторию, я попрошу тебя снять халат и принять любые позы, как захочешь. Попытайся думать...в динамике. Что будет интересно рисовать? Я попрошу тебя поменять положение несколько раз, так что будь готов. Пользуйся таймером на телефоне.

Все происходит слишком быстро, но Вонщик улыбается ей и пытается выглядеть увереннее, чем себя чувствует. Это просто работа. Он делает это ради денег. Единственное, что его смущает, это то, что в этой комнате находится Хаген, идеальный незнакомец, самый красивый идеальный незнакомец, которого Вонщик когда-либо видел, и он очарован.

— Хорошо, — отвечает он ей вслед, когда она выходит.

Он делает глубокий вдох и проверяет телефон. Новых сообщений нет, хотя он так и думал, еще слишком рано, а значит, Тэгун спит, а Хонбин в классе. Без сомнений, они напишут ему, как только смогут, они знают, куда он должен был сегодня пойти, и им тоже любопытно. Ну, по крайней мере, Хонбину. Тэгун придал этому ровно столько же значения, как всему, что не являлось математикой. Вонщик запихивает телефон обратно в карман и останавливает свой взгляд на тюбике красной краски со слегка отвинченной крышкой. Нет смысла мешкать. Его ждет работа, и он ее выполнит.

Он быстро раздевается, натягивает на себя халат, плотно запахнув его на груди, и ждет, пока не раздастся стук в дверь. Ждать приходится недолго, он делает глубокий вдох, открывает дверь и выходит наружу. 

Реальность не оправдывает его ожиданий — перед ним группка из, ну, пятнадцати студентов, некоторые закрепили свои альбомы на мольбертах, некоторые держат их на коленях. Некоторые поднимают глаза, когда он входит, и приветливо улыбаются. Но не Ханген, тот затачивает карандаш с очень сосредоточенным выражением на лице, и Вонщик приподнимает бровь, когда проходит мимо него к дивану.

— Познакомьтесь, это Вонщик, — объявляет Гюри, и в ответ ей слышится нестройное приветственное бормотание. — Хорошо, Вонщик, давайте начнем.

Он скидывает с себя халат (и умудряется при этом не смотреть ни на кого конкретного, а в особенности на Хагена) и ложится на диван сразу в той позе, которую представлял, пока ждал своего часа в подсобке, чтобы не думать на том, что все будут на него смотреть. Он ложится немного на бок, ноги сведены вместе и направлены в сторону класса, одной рукой он закрывает часть лица, другая свободно заведена за голову. Так видны его ребра и бок, длина его бедер. Студенты разбросаны по всей комнате, но он знает, что Хагену будут виден узкая полоска его лица и копна красных волос, прикрытых руками.

Вонщик закрывает глаза и пытается расслабиться.

Это получается не сразу, но никто не смеется над его наготой, не задает вопросы о его татуировках или даже просто пытается с ним заговорить, так что через какое-то время он начинает дышать глубже, а с плеч как будто падает камень. Единственным звуком в комнате остаются стук каблуков Гюри по линолеуму, когда она передвигается от студента к студенту, и скрип карандашей по бумаге. На него направлены взгляды пятнадцати пар глаз, но есть только один человек, чье внимание его волнует. Он лежит с закрытыми глазами и представляет себе рисующего Хагена. Хмурится ли он? Высунут ли его язык от усилий? Или он абсолютно спокоен?

Оказывается, Гюри просит его поменять положение практически сразу. Прошло всего четыре минуты, как его вырывают из своеобразного транса, в который он впал, и первый, кого он видит, — это Хаген. У него цепкий взгляд, но не в плохом смысле. Он оценивает его, как будто мысленно измеряет пропорции тела Вонщика, чтобы потом перенести их на бумагу. Его глаза прищурены, и это невероятно сексуально. 

Вонщику удается справиться с волной возбуждения, которая пробирает его по спине (из всех ситуаций, в которых эрекция не к месту, это, пожалуй, одна из худших). Вместо этого он переходит к следующей позе. В ней он просто сидит, подобрав под себя ноги, опершись спиной на спинку дивана, и смотрит в одну точку где-то на полу. И пытается просто дышать.

Снова шуршание карандашей. Стучат каблучки. Гюри просит его изменить положение еще раз, и он повинуется, ложась на диван и вытягиваясь, как будто расслабляется, закидывает руку за голову. На этот раз его взгляд замирает на точке прямо над головой Хагена, что позволяет ему поглядывать на того время от времени. Наблюдать за тем, как он работает, увлекательно, его карандаш порхает по бумаге и он зарисовывает тело Вонщика.

После еще пяти-шести поз (некоторые ему приходится держать по три минуты, другие — по десять) объявляют перерыв. Он надевает халат и прислушивается к разговорам вокруг. Гюри кивает ему:

— Следующее положение будет на пятнадцать минут. Выдержишь?

— Конечно, — отвечает он, ставит будильник на телефоне и снова устраивается на диване.

Для этой позы он подтягивает колени к груди, прижимая к себе их руками, и наклоняет голову. Он полностью на виду у всего класса, но ему так удобно, что это его совсем не смущает. В этой позиции он может вытянуть спину, закрыть глаза и думать о домашке, которую ему надо доделать, когда он вернется домой. По крайней мере, он пытается думать именно о ней. Вместо этого перед глазами у него стоит лицо Хагена, сколько бы раз он не говорил себе, что полная глупость. Они не знакомы. Ничего друг про друга не знают. Но, как бы он ни хотел, Вонщик не может отрицать, что Хаген ему нравится. 

Вонщик запрещает себе печально вздыхать. В прошлом в своих бывших бойфрендов он всегда влюблялся быстро и максимально болезненно. И это всегда заканчивалось разбитым сердцем. Он слишком много любил, если можно так сказать, это и послужило причиной его временного целибата в последнее время. Это и его работа. Ведь по сути он является работником секс-индустрии, и не всем это приходится по вкусу.

Время пролетает слишком быстро, на телефоне срабатывает будильник. Он выпрямляется, тянется за халатом и улыбается Гюри.

— Отлично справился, Вонщик, — хвалит она его, ободряюще хлопая по плечу. — Мне понравилось, как ты двигался.

Он весь светится от похвальбы, встает с места, не зная, куда себя деть. Ему не говорили, можно ли моделям смотреть на получившиеся рисунки. Вонщик уже готов развернуться и пойти за вещами в подсобку, когда его взгляд ловит Хаген и улыбается ему. Ноги сами несут Вонщика в эту сторону.

— Хей, — приветствует его приближение Хаген. Стоять босиком на линолеуме холодно. — Ты молодец. Первый раз таким занимался?

— Типа того, — пожимает плечами Вонщик, даже не пытаясь объяснить. — Я понятия не имел, что должен делать. Это сложнее, чем кажется.

Хаген смеется, и Вонщик мгновенно очарован.

— Понимаю, о чем ты. Я один раз позировал. Рисую я гораздо лучше, поверь мне.

Он разворачивается на своем стуле и подмигивает. Вонщик хватается за края халата, как утопающий за соломинку, просто чтобы не свалиться на месте.

— Хочешь посмотреть?

— Разумеется.

Хаген послушно открывает альбом на последней странице, на которой изображен Вонщик в том виде, как он позировал последний раз, весь скрюченный в комок. Рисунок Хагена точен до дрожи, видны даже буквы на его татуировках — одна по краю запястья, другую с этого ракурса было видно только на правом бицепсе. Наверное, Вонщику должно быть странно (его член нарисован прямо здесь на странице), но вместо этого он зачарованно прижимает пальцы к рисунку.

— Ты отлично рисуешь. Он так похож на меня.

— На это и расчет, — Хаген листает альбом, чтобы показать одну из самых первых поз, где Вонщик вытянулся на диване и видна часть его лица. Рисунок очень красив, у Вонщика прямо сердце в груди замирает. — Этот мне нравится больше всего. Мы никого еще в этом классе не рисовали с телом, как у тебя.

Эти слова могли бы звучать отстраненно, но Хаген произносит их и глядит прямо на Вонщика, и этот взгляд придает этому заявлению личный оттенок. В глазах у Хагена горит огонек, парный к тому, что греется сейчас в животе у Вонщика, так что тому приходится сдерживать себя и не протянуть руку, чтобы дотронуться до лица Хагена. Их окружают другие студенты, и Вонщик вообще голый под халатом, черт побери, но интимность этого взгляда сбивает его с ног. Притяжение, это притяжение, его сердце парит…

— Кхм, мне, наверное, пора, — слышит он свои слова и делает шаг назад. Какая-то часть его считает, что оно и к лучшему, ничего хорошего из этой встречи не выйдет. Другая часть кричит благим матом и требует остановиться, но уже слишком поздно. Он еще успевает увидеть моментальное замешательство на лице у Хагена, прежде чем тот снова берет себя под контроль.

— Конечно, — эта его улыбка искренна, но в ней больше нет ничего личного, и Вонщику хочется побиться головой об стенку. — Я тебя еще когда-нибудь увижу?

Над ответом на этот вопрос даже думать не приходится.

— Да, мне понравилось. Если Гюри позовет меня снова, разумеется.

— Мне кажется, позовет. Ты ей понравился. И у тебя интересное тело, — он на секунду замолкает, и от Вонщика не ускользает, как розовеет его шея. — В смысле, чтобы рисовать.

— Конечно, — передразнивает его Вонщик и с улыбкой на лице идет в подсобку.

//

Когда он возвращается в здание общежития, Вонщик даже не заходит к себе, сразу направляясь в комнату 304, и стучит в дверь. И продолжает стучать в дверь. Достаточно долго, пока у не начинает болеть рука и дверь не распахивается, открывая миру Тэгуна, сверкающего на солнце голым торсом и одетого лишь в сползающие с бедер пижамные штаны.

— Что за, — начинает он. Щурится. — Вонщик.

“Как жаль, что ты не гей”, мысленно вздыхает Вонщик, прежде чем проложить свой путь в комнату. 

— Тэгун, ты живешь в помойке.

Тэгун даже не удостаивает его ответом. Он просто проходит мимо Вонщика к своей кровати, падает на нее, заворачивается в одеяло как буррито, так что видно только его лицо.

— На себя посмотри, — бормочет он сквозь широкий зевок. — Почему ты так рано? Почему здесь?

— Час дня, — сообщает ему Вонщик. — Вторник.

— Вторник, вторник, — бормочет Тэгун, как какое-то заклинание. Вонщик терпеливо ждет. Через несколько секунд глаза Тэгуна открываются и он привстает из своего гнезда. — Погоди, вторник? Разве эта твоя модельная хрень была не во вторник? Как все прошло?

Началось.

— Хорошо, — отвечает он, присаживаясь на стул, стоящий у рабочего стола Тэгуна, и раскачиваясь на нем из стороны в сторону. Он тычет пальцем в один из столь ценимых Тэгуном кинопостеров (этот из “Молчания ягнят”, любимого фильма Тэгуна) и поднимает бровь. — Ты ведь в курсе, что вот этот сейчас отвалится.

Тэгун бросает в его голову подушку, и Вонщик успевает увернуться лишь в последний момент.

— Пофиг на постер. Что случилось во время этого занятия? — он выдерживает паузу и наклоняет голову на бок. Вонщик готов поспорить, что даже полусонный, Тэгун уже понял, что что-то произошло. — Погоди-ка, ты что, кого-то встретил? Ты поэтому такой странный?

— Я не странный.

— А вот и да, — Тэгун садится по-нормальному и бросает в него вторую подушку. Эта попадает Вонщику в голову, и он с трагическим видом падает на пол, причитает, как будто ему действительно больно. — Прекрати вести себя, как идиот! Просто расскажи, что произошло, пока я тебя не побил.

— Я кое-с кем столкнулся. Буквально столкнулся с ним снаружи здания. Он самый… — Он драматически вздыхает и прижимает тэгунову подушку ближе к сердцу. — Он потрясающе красив. Серьезно, Тэгун, ты даже представить себе не можешь. И, это не важно, но на секундочку мне показалось, что он меня узнал.

— Из интернета?

Вонщик кивает.

— Ага, с одного из видео. Но… я не знаю, как это возможно. И потом он сразу прекратил себя странно вести. Мне кажется, он… флиртовал со мной.

Тэгун явно считает всю ситуацию жутко смешной и не может прекратить улыбаться.

— Погоди, флиртовал прямо с твоим голым членом? Пока он тебя рисовал? В классе?

— Да нет же! — Вонщик бросает в него подушку с такой силой, что она попадает Тэгуну в лицо и он хрюкает от неожиданности. — После. Но… я не знаю. А что если я себе это напридумывал? Может, он просто дружелюбный? Он такой красивый, Тэгун.

— Да, пофигу, — Тэгуну всегда были до лампочки перипетии Вонщиковой личной жизни, да и чьей угодно, если на то пошло, включая свою собственную. Однажды ночью он признался Вонщику, что он, может быть, аромантик, после чего Вонщику пришлось срочно спрятаться в ванной, чтобы погуглить это слово. Когда Вонщик был готов выйти, он обнял Тэгуна, пытаясь таким образом сказать, что понимает, каково это быть не таким как все. С тех пор они об этом не разговаривали, но Вонщик никогда не забывал. — Если он тебе так нравится — дерзай.

Есть множество причин, по которым Вонщик не может просто “дерзнуть”, начиная (и заканчивая) тем, что он не знает, гей ли Хаген (впрочем, из памяти не уходит радужный стикер на альбоме). Не говоря уже о том, что Вонщик — работник секс-индустрии, а также он модель для класса Хагена, а значит Хаген видит его в самые уязвимые его моменты. И три из его последних отношений кончились просто ужасно. Так что ему не так просто “дерзнуть”, но он ценит поддержку Тэгуна, даже если она довольно бестолковая.

— Спасибо, Тэгун, — сухо отвечает он. — Хочешь поесть перед парами?

— Конечно. Будешь снова этой фигней заниматься?

— Есть? — Вонщик в замешательстве смотрит на натягивающего через голову майку Тэгуна.

Тэгун закатывает глаза, но даже это нелепое движение ему идет.

— Нет. Я про эту модельную хрень.

— Да, — отвечает Вонщик и встает на ноги. — Они очень хорошо платят. И там есть Хаген. И мне даже понравилось. Это, знаешь, такое освобождающее чувство.

Тэгун смотрит на него как на сумасшедшего, что, в принципе, справедливо, учитывая его работу. Но он никогда не думает о том, что он делает, как о чем-то красивом. Глядя на рисунки Хагена… Что-то в них было такое, больше и выше его самого, как способ обрести бессмертие, и за этим было очень интересно наблюдать.

— Значит, ты платишь, — Тэгуна легко осчастливить. Он взъерошивает волосы на голове у Вонщика, проходя к шкафу мимо него.

Вонщик ворчит, но мыслями он очень далеко, вспоминая, как Хаген смотрел на него, взглядом, тяжелым от страсти.

//

На практике возможность снова попозировать для класса представляется Вонщику только через несколько недель. Все его преподаватели как будто сговариваются, забросав его домашкой, поэтому он прикован к парте, выдавая эссе за эссе и выживая только благодаря энергетическим напиткам. Он нечасто видит Тэгуна и Хонбина, потому что они все в одной лодке. Перед тем, как свалиться в постель, каждую ночь он включает свою вебкамеру, чтобы за час-другой заработать немножко денег. Комментарии от его постоянных зрителей оживляют его дни. Тэгун, может, и невысоко ценит то, что Вонщик делает, но ему и правда это нравится. Возможно, ему должно быть стыдно, но, честно говоря, пофиг.

Когда в море домашки начинает проглядывать донышко, Вонщик снова оказывается в автобусе, едущем на другую сторону универа. Он вдруг начинает нервничать и так тяжело вздыхает, что сидящий напротив него мужчина странно на него смотрит. Вонщик еще толком не проснулся, вчера они зависали с Тэгуном, Хонбином и новейшим дополнением Хонбина в дело расширения их социальной активности — пареньком с хонбиновского курса по Истории архитектуры по имени Санхек, так что возможности выспаться у Вонщика не было. Он даже не успел толком разобраться в своих чувствах. Он едет позировать голым — снова. С этим проблем у него нет. Но вот перспектива вновь встретить Хагена вызывает у него больше противоречивых чувств, чем он готов был признать.

На этот раз он не останавливается, чтобы полюбоваться зданиями, бежит сразу в класс. Он пришел рано, но Гюри уже в аудитории, готовится к уроку. Она встречает его с улыбкой и приглашает войти.

— Добро пожаловать, Вонщик! Для сегодняшнего занятия мне пришла в голову замечательная идея.

— Я заинтригован, — отвечает он, следуя за ней в подсобное помещение.

Он ждал, что она попросит его раздеться, но в этот раз в комнате его ждет не халат. Вместо этого на столе аккуратно разложен ханбок. И не просто стандартный ханбок, а настоящий прикид. В красной накидке он узнает детали одежды, которые раньше носили короли. К костюму прилагаются также обувь и другие аксессуары.

— Погодите, я думал, весь смысл был в том, что модель голая?

Гюри одаривает его снисходительной улыбкой. 

— Большую часть времени да, но бывает полезно увидеть, как ведет себя ткань. Ханбок для этого — прекрасный пример. — На ее лице появляется мечтательное выражение. — Столько складок! И как спадает ткань… Короче, — она качает головой и хлопает его по плечу. — Ты вообще знаешь, как это на себя надеть?

Если бы речь шла только о штанах и блузе, он бы ответил положительно, но так ему остается только покачать головой.

— Не особо.

— Не проблема! Я позову Хагена тебе помочь, он работает в магазине ханбоков.

Прежде чем он успевает обдумать эту мысль (Хаген? Хаген поможет его одеть? Хаген работает в магазине ханбоков?), Гюри уже успевает выскочить за дверь. Ему остается только опереться на стол, чтобы справиться с внезапным головокружением. Все это время он готовился морально, чтобы позировать голым, к тому, что Хаген снова увидит его голым, но теперь это не проблема, ему нашли одежду. Одежду, которую наденут на него хагеновы руки. Он вздрагивает.

Раздается стук в дверь и, когда он кричит “войдите”, из приоткрывшейся двери вылезает голова Хагена.

— Эй, — говорит он и улыбается при Вонщика. Снова оно — теплое чувство узнавания, расползающееся по Вонщиковской грудной клетке. Это невозможно, говорит он себе. Мы все еще не знакомы. Но мерещится отражение обуревающего его чувства на лице Хагена, когда тот входит в помещение и закрывает за собой дверь. — Готов?

— Ага, — отвечает Вонщик и без лишних слов стягивает через голову свитер (не то, чтобы Хаген там чего-то не видел). — Извини, что тебя поднапрягли. Я сам надевал ханбок только пару раз.

Хаген смеется, когда Вонщик переступает с ноги на ногу, чтобы избавиться от джинс, и это теплый приятный звук, Вонщик с удовольствием бы слушал его снова и снова. — Не проблема, я могу делать это даже во сне.

— Гюри сказала, что ты работаешь в магазине ханбоков, — Вонщик берет штаны со стола и надевает их — с этим, по крайней мере, он может справиться самостоятельно. Он тянется за рубашкой тоже, но Хаген бьет его по рукам. — Это круто. Бизнес родителей?

Возникает маленькая заминка, пока Хаген помогает ему завязать рубашку и Вонщик видит, как он пялится на его грудь.

— Нет, я начал там работать еще в старшей школе и как-то… застрял. — Он разглаживает складки на рубашке поверх Вонщиковской груди и смотрит на него с ухмылкой. — Я неплохо умею уговаривать людей покупать дорогие вещи.

С таким выражением лица он бы успешно продал стакан воды утопающему, но Вонщик не спешит в этом признаваться. Просто улыбается, надеясь, что улыбка выходит игривой, хотя на практике скорее всего он лыбится, как полный придурок.

— Ни секунды не сомневаюсь.

Его голос вслух звучит более соблазнительным, чем он намеревался, он знает, как от этого звука, когда он опускает голос на октаву ниже, сходят с ума его клиенты. От удивления глаза Хагена на секунду расширяются, и он утыкается взглядом в губы Вонщика. Черт побери.

— А где ты работаешь? — спрашивает Хаген секундой позже, расправляясь с последними ремешками на рубашке и нежно завязывая аккуратный бантик спереди.

Ну, он знал, что рано или поздно настанет время врать, но надеялся, что не придется делать это так быстро. Он уже привык, что правду знают только самые близкие. Хаген помогает ему просунуть руки в красный халат, и он находит глазами одну точку на стене.

— Как раз ищу работу, — произносит он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как ни в чем не бывало, хотя на самом деле ему немного обидно. — Но я раньше немного занимался модельным бизнесом.

— Я не удивлен, — бормочет Хаген, каким-то хитрым образом завязывая на нем халат. Их лица так близко друг к другу, что Вонщик может видеть каждый недостаток на коже Хагена — а точнее полнейшее их отсутствие. У него ровная золотистая кожа, и Вонщик так сильно хочет к нему прикоснуться, что у него невольно шевелятся пальцы.

— Ты чем-то похож на модель, тебе говорили?

Вонщик не знает, что тот имеет в виду, но кивает. Врать, так до конца, верно?

— И чем это? — отвечает он вопросом на вопрос, прекрасно понимая, что разговор давно перешел границы флирта. Но ему все равно.

Хаген выдерживает паузу, завязывая последнюю ленточку, а потом смотрит на Вонщика таким открытым и незащищенным взглядом — в его глазах читается желание, то же желание, что Вонщик видел в нем в прошлый раз после занятий. У Вонщика замирает сердце, и становится так тихо, что наверняка Хаген тоже может это слышать.

— Ты точно знаешь, чего ты хочешь, — шепчет Хаген и подается вперед. Вонщик не может оторвать глаз от его губ. Они выглядят такими мягкими. — И ты это всегда получаешь.

— Подобное тянется к подобному? — выдыхает Вонщик, слегка наклоняя вперед голову. Стоит хотя бы одному из них шевельнуться — и они поцелуются. Сердце Вонщика уже не стоит на месте, оно бьется с такой скоростью, что кровь отчаянно стучит у него в ушах.

Они замерли, как будто кто-то заморозил время. Вонщику кажется, что Хаген и правда сейчас это сделает, и правда поцелует его, но Хаген отстраняется, похлопывает Вонщика по плечу и улыбается с проказливым блеском в глазах.

— Закончили, — слишком громко произносит он, чтобы скрыть краску, залившую его шею, но Вонщик и в этот раз подмечает эту деталь. — Пойдем. Не стоит заставлять остальных ждать.

Вонщик послушно напяливает шляпу на голову, засовывает ноги в туфли и следует за Хагеном. С лица его не сходит улыбка.

//

На этот раз ему сложнее сосредоточиться на командах Гюри, и дело вовсе не в многочисленных слоях одежды, от которых он кажется себе тяжелым и неуклюжим, — ей приходится подбегать и поправлять костюм каждый раз, когда он меняет позу. Нет, всей его концентрация в этот раз хватает на том, как встречаются их с Хагеном взгляды. Он клянется себе, что это случайность. Вот он уставился в стену, сохраняя на лице каменную маску, и вот он снова смотрит на Хагена, который жадными глазами глядит на него поверх альбома. И оба они краснеют. Как будто сцена в подсобке что-то открыла между ними, воздух искрит от «если» и «может быть». Вонщику тяжело дышать, хотя он сидит, его сердце бьется, как сумасшедшее, хотя он совершенно спокоен. 

В конце концов, он выбирает одну стену, на которой кто-то повесил плакат с висящем на ветке дерева котенком и подписью “Держись!” Это самый банальный мем, который он когда-либо видел, но этого достаточно, чтобы он перестал смотреть на Хагена (хотя ему не хочется). Он так смешно сосредоточен, когда рисует, и между бровей у него образуется милая маленькая складка.

На милой маленькой складке, пожалуй, и наступает пора с запозданием признать, что Вонщика окончательно унесло.

Он выбирает позы, отличные от первого раза. Пытается выбирать положение, в которых ткань причудливо свисает или просто лежит красивыми складками. Все эти усилия приводят к тому, что, к окончанию занятия у него уже порядком сводит бедра. Он выпрямляется, улыбается студентам, стараясь не зацикливаться на Хагене, и Гюри сразу же начинает командовать:

— Отличная работа, Вонщик! Мы можем договориться с тобой о сессии через неделю? На следующей к нам придет девушка-модель…

Он поспешно соглашается и ставит напоминалку в телефон, прежде чем отвернуться от нее и направиться прямиком к Хагену. Хаген как раз упаковывает свои карандаши в тот самый пенал в виде банана, но, заметив Вонщика, поднимает голову.

— Эй, — у него блестят глаза. — Отлично сегодня справился. Выбрал классные позы.

Страница его альбома открыта на последней позе, выбранной Вонщиком. Это был длинный, десятиминутный отрывок, поэтому он решил лечь на диван, вытянув вперед ногу, позволив верхнему одеянию складками спустится на пол. Хаген изобразил его прекрасным, как и в прошлый раз, и Вонщик еле сдерживается, чтобы снова не протянуть руку и дотронуться до изображения.

— Вау, — одобрительно мычит он и пользуется моментом, чтобы положить руку Хагену на плечо. — У тебя отлично получается.

— Спасибо, — Хаген аж сияет от похвалы. — Сложно справляться с двумя специализациями, но от таких слов чувство, что это того стоит.

— Да? А какая твоя вторая специальность?

Хаген захлопывает альбом и подмигивает ему.

— А угадай.

На самом деле правильный ответ приходит к нему с легкостью. То, как Хаген двигается, уверенный в себе и грациозный, как будто каждый его шаг тщательно обдуман и имеет четкую цель. Вонщик делает вид, что тяжело задумался, положив руку на подбородок.

— Ну не знаю, может… Танцы?

— Настолько очевидно? — со смехом жалуется Хаген. — Но ты угадал. Пошли, снимем с тебя этот ханбок. Мне надо заниматься, зачеты скоро.

— Расскажи мне об этом, — сочувственно бормочет Вошик. Они прощаются с Гюри и отправляются в подсобку. — У меня два на следующей неделе, один прямо за другим.

Когда за ними закрывается дверь, атмосфера в комнате сразу становится тяжелой, давящей, и к Вонщику снова возвращается прежнее ощущение. Как будто от того, что они снова наедине друг с другом, льющееся по их жилам желание вновь выплескивается на поверхность. Вонщик слышит биение своего сердца и трясет головой, чтобы унять его. Господи. Он ничего не знает о Хагене, но все еще так сильно его хочет. Он так попал.

Хаген подходит к нему медленно, словно боится спугнуть, как животное. Снимает шляпу с его головы. Почему-то это движение кажется более интимным, чем все, что они делали до сих пор. Вонщику остается только ловить ртом воздух, когда Хаген гладит его по щеке, проводит рукой по плечам и вниз по груди до завязки на поясе, которая держит верхний слой одежды. Он дергает за пояс, и халат спадает с него плавным движением, оставляя его в одной рубашке. На Вонщике столько слоев одежды, но он уже чувствует себя голым. Хаген так близко, на его лице тщательно контролируемое выражение, но Вонщик не может сдержать ответную дрожь.

— Хаген, — шепчет он, когда Хаген наклоняется к нему. Он развязывает шнурки на рубашке, кладет ладони Вонщику на живот. От неожиданности тот вздрагивает. — Хаген, я....

Мгновение — и они целуются. Вонщик не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, кто первый начал, но ему все равно. У Хагена горячий и мокрый рот, и такие мягкие губы. В этом поцелуе все, что Вонщик когда-либо хотел, и у него кружится голова. Он опускает руки Хагену на талию и дивится, что тот здесь, все взаправду, притягивает их тела ближе, практически вскарабкивается сверху. Искра, которая пробежала между ними в тот день, когда они первый раз прикоснулись друг к другу, породила страстное пламя, и Вонщик не против сгореть в нем заживо. Это сладкое чувство.

— Ты такой красивый, — шепчет ему Хаген и целует вдоль линии челюсти, прикусывает за ухо. — Такой красивый.

Как часто он это слышит, думает Вонщик, запрокидывает голову и стонет в голос. Как часто его клиенты говорят ему…

О Боже.

— Стой, — его голос неразборчив, и Хаген не сразу слышит. — Хаген, стой!

Он… он не может. Он… Хаген не знает, что он такое. Хаген испуганно отпускает его, но Вонщик задыхается и не может объяснить. Как подобрать слова? Чувство вины тяжелым камнем лежит у него на сердце. Он не может объяснить. Если бы они были случайными знакомыми, встретившимися ради секса на одну ночь, у него не было бы проблем. Но он знает, что ему нравится Хаген. Правда нравится. В этом-то и проблема — Хаген вряд ли с одобрением отнесется к его профессии (ведь все всегда осуждают). Так что Вонщику лучше остановиться, прежде чем он зайдет слишком далеко.

Именно это он и говорит себе, отступая от Хагена на шаг. Его руки сжаты в кулаки, чтобы избежать соблазна дотронуться до него еще раз. Вонщик не уверен, что доверяет сам себе.

— Выйди, пожалуйста, — говорит он и делает еще шаг назад. Во взгляде Хагена читается обида, и Вонщик закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть этого. — Хаген, серьезно, прошу тебя, выметайся.

— Я ухожу, — холодным как лед голосом отвечает Хаген.

С силой хлопнув дверью, он выходит из комнаты, оставив Вонщика одного, полуголого и несчастного, с неприятным металлическим привкусом вины на языке.

//

Вонщик не помнит, как добирался до дома. Смутно знает, что сел на нужный автобус, но это зыбкое ощущение, точное воспоминание ускользает от него. Все, о чем он думает, это раненое выражение лица Хагена, как он теперь думает, что неправильно прочитал ситуацию, и как Вонщик себя презирает за это сейчас. 

Вернувшись, он не идет в свою комнату. Вместо этого он подходит к комнате 304 и стучит кулаком в дверь, а потом тяжело по ней сползает. По крайней мере, есть в мире слабые утешения — Тэгун оказывается дома. Он успевает подхватить Вонщика, едва открыв дверь.

— Что за хрен! — кричит он, напрягаясь под весом Вонщика. — Слезь с меня! Что с тобой не так?

Вместо ответа Вонщик как зомби доходит до кровати Тэгуна и падает на нее лицом вниз. Громко стонет:

— Я все испортил.

— Что ты натворил на этот раз? — вздыхает Тэгун, но послушно подходит к нему и ложится рядом, кладет одну руку ему на поясницу, в попытке по-своему неуклюже утешить.

Слова приходят не сразу. Он красный от стыда, хотя знает, что, как бы они друг друга ни дразнили, это Тэгун, и Тэгун любит Вонщика, и любит сильно.

— Хаген, — говорит он вместо объяснения. — Тэгун, все плохо. 

— Хаген? — голос звучит удивленным. — Какой Хаген?

— Помнишь парня, про которого я тебе рассказывал? Я с ним столкнулся у аудитории? Красавчик.

— Ты никогда не говорил мне, что его зовут Хаген, — фыркает Тэгун и снова гладит Вонщика по спине. — Но неважно. Что изменилось? Ты с ним наконец переспал?

Игнорируя этот подкол, Вонщик переворачивается на спину и закрывает глаза рукой. 

— Мы поцеловались… — он выдерживает паузу, переваривая то, что сейчас скажет. — А потом я распсиховался и убежал. Я не мог перестать думать о своих клиентах. И как он смотрел на меня, когда мы впервые встретились. Не знаю, я просто не мог… позволить втянуть себя во все это, когда я знаю, что кончится все катастрофой. Потому что у меня всегда так кончается.

Он понял, что, наверное, слишком много прислушивался к Тэгуну, ведь раньше вопрос его профессии так сильно его не заботил. Ему было нечего стыдиться: он снимал видео чуть меньше года, а его последние серьезные отношения закончились два года назад. С тех пор он даже не встречался ни с кем нормально. Но Хаген завлек его в свои сети, и теперь он сидит здесь, в слезах, и все это ради чего?

— О Вонщик, — тяжело вздыхает Тэгун, и Вонщик не может припомнить, когда в последний раз видел его таким расстроенным. — Ты идиот, ты знаешь об этом?

Он знает.

— Я знаю.

— И что ты собираешься делать?

А вот это вопрос на миллион долларов.

— Уеду далеко-далеко и сменю имя? — Тэгун ржет, и Вонщик наконец позволяет себе улыбнуться. — Не знаю. Я… Чувствую себя таким идиотом. Черт, Тэгун. Он такой красивый. И когда мы поцеловались, это как звезды сошлись. Я не хочу его отпускать, но знаю, что должен.

— А как по-моему, так ты не должен этого делать.

— А как по-моему, так тебе просто нравится мне надоедать, — передразнивает его Вонщик, и Тэгун снова ржет. — У тебя есть выпить? Я подумаю об этом завтра. Сейчас я просто хочу забыть.

Он чувствует, как прогибается и выпрямляется матрас под весом Тэгуна, когда тот встает. Слышит звон стекла.

— Напоминаю, что сейчас два часа дня, — говорит Тэгун, но отдает бутылку в Вонщиковы руки. — И у тебя скоро зачеты.

— Заткнись, — отвечает ему Вонщик, отвинчивает крышку и подносит бутылку к губам.

//

К четырем часам он доходит до той стадии опьянения, когда все это уже не кажется такой уж хорошей идеей. Солнце упорно отказывается заходить за горизонт, и от этого Вонщик чувствует себя еще более пьяным. Они лежат на полу в тэгуновской комнате и передают бутылку друг другу. Их руки сплетены в чисто платоническом жесте. 

— Знаешь, — начинает Тэгун ни с того ни с сего. — У меня есть номер хагеновского телефона. Тебе нужно ему позвонить и, не знаю, рассказать ему все.

— Рассказать ему что? — спрашивает Вонщик и резко садится. Мир вокруг него опасно качается. Он крутит головой, чтобы хоть как-то разогнать туман. — Погоди, стой, откуда у тебя его телефон?

Тэгун хочет загадочно улыбнуться, но это сложно сделать, когда на тебя запрыгивает Вонщик, грозя защекотать, если ты сейчас же не ответишь на поставленный вопрос.

— Слезь с меня! Черт, он был на одной из вводных лекций со мной в прошлом году! А теперь слезь!

Вонщик бессильно позволяет Тэгуну спихнуть себя на пол. Эта новая информация заставляет его сердце снова биться чаще, и его пьяная душа не хочет ничего больше, как снова увидеть Хагена и попробовать что-то ему объяснить. Если он просто все расскажет, все же будет в порядке, правда?

— Можно я ему позвоню? В смысле… должен ли я ему звонить?

— Мне кажется, да, — медленно и серьезно отвечает ему Тэгун. — Ты о нем так говоришь, ты явно влюблен, — последнее слово дается ему с трудом, пьяный язык заплетается, но в итоге он справляется молодцом. — А ты сам-то хочешь?

Вонщик задумывается лишь на мгновение.

— Да.

Тэгун диктует ему номер по цифрам, очень медленно, но у них все равно уходит несколько попыток и масса хихиканья, чтобы правильно сохранить нужный номер телефона в записной книжке Вонщика. Не оставляя себе времени на лишние раздумья, он нажимает зеленую клавишу вызова и подносит телефон к уху, закусывая губу для полноты картины. Тэгун тянется за бутылкой, Вонщик следит за его движением краем глаза.

Слышится один гудок, два. Три раза. На четвертом гудке Вонщик уже хочет бросить трубку, но звучит какой-то шум и он слышит:

— Алло? Кто это?

— Хаген? — выпаливает Вонщик и краснеет. — Я имел в виду, ты Хаген. Я Вонщик. Привет.

На том конце трубки повисает долгое молчание, которое заполняет валяющийся по полу от смеха Тэгун. Тэгун не прекращает веселиться, даже когда Вонщик отвлекается, чтобы пнуть его. Когда Хаген наконец-то заговаривает, он звучит холодно и отстраненно, отчего Вонщику хочется свернуться калачиком и умереть.

— О, Вонщик, как дела?

— Я должен с тобой поговорить, — говорит он. — Про то… что случилось сегодня.

— Ты что, напился?

Голос в трубке звучит достаточно громко, чтобы достичь ушей Тэгуна, так что он разражается новым приступом смеха. Вонщик бросает на него неодобрительный взгляд.

— Да, но ты можешь все равно зайти ко мне? Я хочу, не знаю, объясниться что ли. И извиниться. В смысле, я очень виноват. Но я хочу сделать это нормально. Пожалуйста?

Хаген тяжело вздыхает и бормочет что-то, сильно напоминающее “будь проклята моя слабость к красивым мальчикам”. Сердце Вонщика пропускает удар.

— Ну хорошо. Где ты живешь?

Вонщик диктует ему адрес и, добившись от Хагена заверений, что тот будет у него в течение часа, смотрит на экран телефона, как будто первый раз его видит.

— Что я натворил? — в ужасе шепчет он, глядя на Тэгуна. — Теперь мне придется с ним разговаривать.

— Успеешь поблагодарить меня потом, — хихикает Тэгун, делая еще один глоток прямо из горла.

//

Он возвращается в свою комнату, прибирается вокруг, как может, распихивая валяющиеся по полу вещи под кровать. Надеется, что остальная комната выглядит не так ужасно. Алкоголь испаряется из него слишком быстро, он перестал пить, как только положил трубку. Но его все еще слегка ведет, и, наверное, это единственная причина, по которой он до сих пор не сбежал, чтобы никогда больше не видеться с Хагеном. Он слишком себя накручивает.

Стук в дверь звучит почти ровно через час, как Хаген и обещал. Вонщик приоткрывает дверь, впуская его в комнату. Хаген успел переодеться: на нем безразмерная майка, наполовину заправленная в черные обтягивающие джинсы. Вонщик с трудом подбирает челюсть с пола. Черт. Это была плохая идея.

— Входи, — вежливо просит он и отходит в сторону, чтобы пропустить Хагена внутрь. 

Хаген разглядывает маленькую Вонщиковскую комнату, как будто никогда раньше не бывал в общаге. Хотя, если ему столько же лет, как и Тэгуну, может и не бывал. Вонщик указывает ему рукой на стул и рабочий стол, сам садится на кровать, складывает на коленях руки и пытается успокоиться. Ему просто нужно извиниться и объяснить свои действия. И тогда они могут спокойно разбежаться каждый в свою сторону. 

В реальности, конечно, все не так просто, потому что Хаген смотрит на него с ожиданием во взгляде, и слова снова застревают у Вонщика в горле.

— Мне правда очень жаль, — в конце концов выдавливает из себя он. Лучше начать с самого сложного. — Я извиняюсь за то, что отреагировал так… бурно. Дело не в тебе. Просто у меня сейчас… много чего творится в жизни, — он пробегает рукой по волосам и не знает, как еще это сформулировать. — Прости меня.

Хаген моментально смягчается, с облегчением плюхается на стул, как будто Вонщик снял с него непосильную ношу.

— Ничего страшного, — тихо говорит он. У него дергаются руки, как будто он хочет протянуть их и обнять Вонщика. — Я что-то такое и подумал, — он делает паузу, ему тоже, судя по всему, непросто даются слова. — Можешь рассказать мне, если хочешь, я хорошо умею слушать.

Глядя в его доброе открытое лицо, Вонщик решает, что он, может быть, и прав. такой человек, как Хаген, не заслуживает ничего, кроме правды. Вошик тяжело вздыхает и в очередной раз давит в себе желание спрятаться под одеялом.

— Я немного тебе соврал, когда говорил про работу, — при этих словах Хаген замирает, но Вонщик этого уже не замечает, просто давится следующими словами. — Я снимаюсь на камеру… камбой. Ты знаешь, что это значит?

Хаген кивает.

— Да, — слабым голосом отвечает он.

— Так вот я этим занимаюсь. Денег хватает на жизнь, и мне действительно это нравится, что, я знаю, делает меня не самым нормальным человеком… Но мне все равно. — Он пожимает плечами. — По крайней мере, я думал, что мне все равно. Я поэтому психанул. Подумал, что нечестно вовлекать тебя во все это, в мою жизнь, если ты не знаешь.

Реакцию Хагена Вонщику предугадать не удается. Хаген пересаживается на кровать, поджимает под себя ногу и устраивается поудобнее рядом с Вонщиком. Потом глубоко вздыхает и закрывает глаза.

— Я знаю.

Кровь Вонщика стынет у того в венах, пока весь мир переворачивается с ног на голову.

— Что?

— Я однажды попал на твой стрим., — Голос у него настолько тихий, что кажется, он вот-вот замолчит. — Ты даже не делал ничего особенного в тот раз. Просто лежал в трусах, слушал музыку, общался с людьми. Из-за этого я и узнал тебя в первый день… татуировки.

Подумать только, и Вонщик столько сил тратил на то, чтобы прикрыть лицо! Он всегда тщательно направлял камеру ниже шеи, всегда аккуратно подходил к этому вопросу — и вот что становится слабым звеном!

— Мои татуировки? — таким же слабым голосом повторяет он, чувствуя, как многое становится понятным. Хаген и правда смотрел на него странно в тот первый день.

— Не у многих есть татуировки YOLO на теле, Вонщик, — со слабой улыбкой объясняет Хаген. — Я увидел, как она выглядывает из-под рубашки. А потом и на занятии. Тогда я и узнал, все совпало.

Они молчат минутку, Вонщик пытается переваривать новую информацию. Первый испуг (кто-то обнаружил его стрим!) проходит, хотя желание убежать далеко-далеко все еще с ним. Остается… да ничего не остается. Или, по крайней мере, ничего отрицательного. Если он виноват в том, что снимает порно, то Хаген точно также виноват в том, что он его смотрел, но в этом же нет ничего плохого! На самом деле они даже как-то на равных теперь.

— Я даже не знаю, обижаться, что ты не оставил чаевых или что ты смотрел только один раз, — в конце концов говорит Вонщик, внимательно следя за реакцией Хагена. 

Хаген удивленно поднимает на него глаза, но, видя, что Вонщик шутит, расслабляется и смеется. Его лицо преображается удивительно прекрасным образом.

— Не надо! — стонет он, утыкаясь лбом в Вонщиково плечо. — В следующий раз я оставлю чаевые, окей?

— Хорошо бы твои были большие, — грозит ему Вонщик. Он кладет руки Хагену на голову. У того такие гладкие мягкие волосы, и он проводит по ним пальцами, наслаждаясь ощущениями.

Это очень тупая и пошлая шутка, но Хаген поворачивается, чтобы они сидели лицом к лицу, и напряжение между ними снова начинает зашкаливать. И это так пугает Вонщика. 

— Ты уверен, что мы в порядке? — с сомнением спрашивает он, потому что второй раз таких американских горок он не переживет.

— Более чем, — Хаген улыбается кривоватой улыбкой и притягивает к себе Вонщика для поцелуя.

В этот раз между ними нет колебаний и сомнений (ну есть одна мыслишка и Вонщик искренне надеется, что Тэгун не подслушивает их сейчас), только они вдвоем. Их поцелуи медленны и тягучи, позволяют им исследовать друг друга. Вонщик стонет, когда Хаген зубами задевает его нижнюю губу, а когда он хватает Хагена за майку, чтобы притянуть поближе, приходит его черед напрягаться и шумно выдыхать. Они медленно и сквозь смех раздевают друг друга. Нагота Вонщика никого не удивляет, но он не может оторвать глаз от золотистой кожи Хагена, когда тот стягивает с себя футболку.

— Как ты хочешь? — шепчет ему на ухо Хаген. Вонщик тихо сходит с ума от обилия вариантов.

— Ну, — начинает он, нервно прикусывает губу. Хаген…На Хагене нет майки, и это слишком отвлекает. — Выеби меня?

Грубо, но точно выражает его мысли. У Хагена расширяются зрачки, и он ухмыляется какой-то особо дьявольской улыбкой и толкает Вонщика на спину.

Они избавляются от штанов и долго и с удовольствием рассматривают тела друг друга. Кожа Хагена такая гладкая и загорелая, и им кажется чем-то правильным просто смотреть на то, как переплетаются их ноги на контрасте. У Хагена уже стоит и, когда они притягиваются ближе, их члены трутся друг о друга, посылая по их телам разряды электричества. Вонщик шипит, и у Хагена загораются глаза. Прежде чем Вонщик успевает среагировать, Хаген запускает между ними руку, берет их обоих в широкую ладонь. Вонщик никогда ничего подобного не чувствовал — и не видел, хотя подозревает, что он просто ничего подобного не испытывал ни к кому до этого. Хаген внимательно следит за ним, откровенно наслаждаясь каждым стоном, ухмыляется, когда Вонщик умоляет о пощаде.

— Чувствую, мне еще долго это не надоест, — предупреждает его Хаген, уткнувшись ему в шею и царапая это место зубами.

— Да? Мне тоже, — голос у Вонщика запыхавшийся, но он с легкостью переворачивает их, так что теперь это он нависает над Хагеном и приходит его черед ухмыляться.

Он осыпает поцелуями грудь Хагена, как будто ему некуда спешить. Только смеется, когда Хаген хватает его за волосы и аккуратно дергает, умоляя поторопиться. Он игнорирует его, пока сам не доходит в своих исследованиях до члена Хагена. Языком он очерчивает длинную полосу по всей длине, а потом легонько берет в рот, посасывая головку. Бесстыже глядит на Хагена из-под ресниц. Это срабатывает, Хаген громко стонет и выгибает спину, пытаясь толкнуться в вонщиков рот. Его движения потрясающе красивы, что бы он ни делал, поэтому Вонщик не может удержаться и продолжает поддразнивать его. Он не останавливается до тех пор, пока Хаген, красный и мокрый от пота, не может уже сдерживаться дальше, путаясь пальцами в Вонщиковых простынях и истекая смазкой.

— Вонщик, — бормочет он, и Вонщик поднимает глаза, его рот занят тем, что он прижимает язык к особому местечку под головкой хагеновского члена. — Я больше не хочу ртом. Иди сюда.

Вонщик слушается его, поднимается на коленях, чтобы встать и дотянуться до Хагена за еще одним поцелуем.

— Смазка в прикроватной тумбочке, — шепчет он.

Хаген достает бутылочку, щурится в “годен до” и еле уворачивается от Вонщика, который пытается его за этого прибить. Они первый раз занимаются сексом, но Вонщику еще в жизни не было ни с кем так комфортно. Такое чувство, что они знакомы с Хагеном вечность. 

— Ложись на живот, — командует Хаген, и Вонщик с трепетом повинуется. — И раздвинь ноги.

Он уже давненько… даже дольше, чем давненько, если быть окончательно честным с самим собой, так что приходится сжать зубы, когда Хаген засовывает в него палец. Но, если он правильно угадывает, для Хагена это тоже не в первый раз, так что тот просто ждет, шепчет ему на ухо всякие милые глупости, пока Вонщик расслабится. Чистой воды мучение. И мучение, и восторг, и дурман. И когда Хаген начинает его раскрывать — сначала тягуче-медленно, но потом быстрее, стоит только Вонщику начать умолять, — Вонщик не может избавиться от мысли, что он создан для этого, для этого пика наслаждения. Через некоторое время Хаген уже использует три пальца, а Вонщик практически рыдает от каждого его движения.

После быстрого обмена репликами (“У меня нет презервативов” — шепчет Вонщик, на что Хаген подмигивает ему и отвечает, что принес свои собственные) Хаген натягивает на себя презерватив мокрыми от смазки руками и приставляет свой член к дырке Вонщика. Вонщик ноет и извивается на постели, пока Хаген растягивает все удовольствие еще на чуточку подольше, а потом медленно вставляет.

Боль быстро сменяется удовольствием, и, когда член Хагена входит в Вонщика полностью, у обоих хватает сил только на то, чтобы дышать. Вонщик изо всех сил зажмуривается и, хотя из такого положения он не может видеть Хагена, Вонщик уверен — тот сейчас делает то же самое.

— Боже, — выдавливает из себя он. Когда Хаген начинает двигаться, Вонщику ничего не остается, как вцепиться в простыни. — Блять, Хаген.

— О, — выдыхает Хаген, и это скорее стон, чем начало предложения. — Ты… Как ты произносишь мое имя, твою мать, Вонщик. 

И от звука своего имени, произнесенного хагеновским голосом, охрипшим, запинающимся на каждой согласной. От того, как Хаген хватает его за волосы, пока тот трахает его так, что Вонщику кажется, что он сейчас сдохнет, — в самом лучшем смысле этого слова. От того, что это Хаген, что связь между ними лежит глубже, чем все это, а секс — это просто естественное продолжения заигрываний между ними. От того, как Хаген меняет угол, и у Вонщика перед глазами загораются звезды, и кончаются все мысли, кроме “блять”, “боже мой” и “Хаген”.

Он даже не понимает, что говорит что-то, пока Хаген не зажимает ему рот рукой и рычит, чтобы он заткнулся. Он едва слышит эту угрозу, слишком занятый тем, чтобы насаживаться глубже на член Хагена, толкаться бедрами в кровать, чтобы его член получал хоть какую-то фрикцию. Он опасно близок к оргазму сейчас, это знакомое чувство тепла зарождается у него в животе, в бедрах и везде, где Хаген его касается. Вонщик цепляется пальцами за простыни, когда наслаждение становится чересчур сильным.

Хаген убирает руку.

— Я сейчас кончу.

— Кончи для меня, — потеряно бормочет Хаген. — Давай, Вонщик.

Он не может сопротивляться этой команде и с полукриком-полустоном Вонщик кончает, не справившись с волнами наслаждения. Ему все равно, что он кончает на собственные простыни и ему придется их потом менять. Ему точно все равно, что Тэгуну наверняка сейчас слышно их крики. Все, что его волнует, — это Хаген и сколько удовольствия Вонщик получает, когда тот снова и снова толкается в Вонщика. Как Хагена захватывают волны удовольствия, и оставляют, охрипшего и подергивающегося, на берегу, и как с низким стоном, в котором звучит его имя, кончает Хаген.

У Хагена отказывают руки, и он валится прямо на Вонщика. Оба они мокрые и липкие от пота. Обычно после секса Вонщик первым делом идет в душ, он ненавидит чувство подсыхающего пота и спермы на своей коже. Но в этот раз шевелиться не хочется. В конце концов, это же Хаген, и Вонщик откуда-то знает, что теперь в его жизни все изменилось.

— Ты в порядке? — шепчет Хаген через несколько минут и целует его в плечо.

Несмотря на внешнюю ненавязчивость вопроса, Вонщик чувствует, что он задан искренно. 

— Я умер, — отвечает он и драматически стонет. — Убит сексом. Пожалуйста, зачитай достойную речь на моих похоронах.

— Я расскажу им, как ты был хорош в постели, — смеется Хаген и слезает с него.

Вонщик смутно чувствует, как Хаген встает с кровати, но сил его хватает только на то, чтобы чуток приоткрыть глаз. Он наблюдает за тем, как Хаген завязывает презерватив и выбрасывает его в мусорную корзину, а затем задерживается у зеркала, чтобы поправить прическу. Он смеется и Вонщик морщится. Хаген возвращается в кровать, чтобы обнять Вонщика. Это здорово. Больше, чем здорово, на самом деле, но Вонщик сейчас не может подобрать слов, чтобы описать это чувство. Его качает на посторгазменной волне, и все, что он хочет сейчас, это навеки остаться в этой кровати в обнимку с Хагеном. Как бы глупо это ни звучало.

— Будь честен, — начинает он и чувствует, как привстает Хаген. — Ты влюбился в меня до или после того, как я разделся догола перед всем классом?

Хаген смеется, и Вонщик не может удержаться, просто целует его, пока он выглядит таким счастливым.

— После. Определенно после.

Вонщик еще не закончил мстить Хагену после его жестоких слов (все началось с того, что он пытался выяснить, боится ли Хаген щекотки, но тот поцеловал его, и они отвлеклись), как в дверь начинают колотить. Слышатся крики небезывестного Вонщику Чон Тэгуна. 

— Вонщик? Вы закончили? Ты можешь выйти? Я жрать хочу, — Тэгун пинает дверь и капризничает, как ребенок. — Вонщик!

— Кто это? Голос знакомый, — говорит Хаген, поворачивая голову к двери.

Пряча улыбку, Вонщик сползает с кровати и предлагает Хагену руку. 

— Это Тэгун. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы позаботиться о моем пьяном лучшем друге?  
Хаген берет его за руку и встает (и даже это простое движение у него выходит таким грациозным, что у Вонщика снова перехватывает дыхание), прижимаясь к Вонщику и обнимая его за талию.

— Без особого восторга… Но для тебя — все, что угодно.

— Как раз то, что я и надеялся услышать, — ухмыляется Вонщик и сокращает расстояние между ними поцелуем, игнорируя шум, издаваемый Тэгуном в коридоре. Радость в его сердце потихоньку заполняет пустоту между ним и Хагеном, пока все, что остается во Вселенной, — это они вдвоем.


End file.
